Dronya
Dronya, also known as Velnya, is one of the main characters from Labyrinth of Refrain: Coven of Dusk. She is a witch who travels with her apprentice, Luca, in a caravan filled with puppets, artifacts and tomes. She has tasked the Tractatus de Monstrum to explore the mysteries of the labyrinth within the Well of Khalaza. She is an avid storyteller and at times, disguises her caravan as a theater troupe. Profile Appearance Dronya has long black hair, fair skin and a voluptuous figure. She has red-and-blue eyes. She has an ample chest and comments on the fact that Petrone was leering at them. She wears a black vest and a black cloak with a hood she wears occasionally. She is a very beautiful woman, with everyone she meets complimenting her on her appearance. She has a prosthetic leg and walks with a cane. As Velnya, she has short black hair and a lithe body. She wears a black dress with a white coat. She has a prosthetic leg. Personality Dronya is crass, unforgiving and mischievous. She is also very arrogant and dedicated to her craft. She is also seen to be very physically uncoordinated as she keeps tripping on her prosthetic leg. Story Prior to the events of the game, Dronya was previously known as Velnya and was an orphan. Velnya was bought by Baba Yaga from a Shepherd for ten gold coins as her eyes and glamour proved to be of interest. Baba Yaga warned her never to use her glamour while at school. She was enrolled at Ruler Magic Academy and became a popular student because of her beauty and natural aptitude for magic. Her classmate Funa grew jealous of the attention on Velnya and decided to throw dog food at her. In response, Velnya used her glamour on Funa and forced her to get down on all fours, wag her tail and eat the dog food she threw while also making dog noises. As the other students saw what Velnya did to Funa, they grew distant and began bullying her because they were afraid she would use her glamour on them and they perceived it as creepy. As she walked home one day, she was kidnapped by a young man named Klaus who took her to a particular room within the academy. It is there that she first meets Isara who is fascinated by her personality. However, Velnya leaves in disgust while Isara gushes over her. Isara meets with Velnya in the latter's dorm room, with Isara trying to convince her to become her servant so she wouldn't get bullied anymore. Velnya thinks it over and tells Isara to turn around so she could change. Isara notes they are both girls so she doesn't see an issue however she faces the wall anyway. Suddenly, Velnya throws a vase at her head and knocks Isara down. Coming back up to her feet, Isara is aroused by Velnya, the latter of which mentions to Isara that she is bleeding. As soon as Isara realizes she is bleeding, she falls to the floor and screams. After some time, word had spread to Baba Yaga that Velnya had used her glamour on Funa and as a result, she had Velnya severely beaten. Baba Yaga reiterates that there are consequences for using her glamour and leaves her in the room with her injuries. Isara pops in to check on Velnya and surveys that her wounds won't kill her. Velnya asks why she's there and Isara mentions she just decided to bring her some food. Isara states that Baba Yaga would beat her as well if she knew she was there. She props up a mini picnic with tea and cookies for Velnya, iterating that she made chestnut flavored cookies which was Velnya's favorite. Velnya laughs at the display and partakes in the meal with Isara. Velnya and Isara are hanging out in Isara's room and Isara asks her for a kiss. Velnya iterates that she does not swing that way and says she will end the friendship if that's what the friendship had always been about. Isara tells Velnya that she lied about wanting to be her friend the first time they met. Isara confesses to Velnya that she loves her. Velnya, in a state of shock from the confession, is kissed by Isara. A gleeful Isara tells Velnya that as a reward for kissing her, she will tell her a secret. She closely approaches Velnya and whispers into her ear that she wants to kill Baba Yaga and take Velnya with her so they can run away together. With her high potential for magic, she eventually went on to become a magician for the royal court. Dronya arrives with Luca at the outskirts of Refrain, seemingly excited about the prospect of exploring the Well of Khalaza. She encounters a brazen shepherd who harasses her and leaves his goat behind. Luca decides to tend to the goat and Dronya excuses herself to go to the Well. The goat arrives next to Dronya at the Well and Dronya throws the goat inside it. She then throws the Tractatus de Monstrum inside the Well along with some puppets. Later on, Dronya and Luca are puzzled by the book seemingly having a soul. Dronya mentions that it may have just gotten a soul recently as she had not sensed a soul inside it prior to obtaining it. She binds the soul in the book to her, forcing it to obey her commands. A messenger named Klaus who serves the acting governor of the town compels the duo to make their presence known. Dronya meets with the governor and states her demands for exploring the Well. While trying to exchange supplies, she notices that the governor is reluctant in giving her a fair trade. When Luca and Klaus leave the room, she uses a Glamor on the governor which convinces him to give in to her demands. Following Dronya's use of her magic, she attends dinner with Luca and the governor. After dinner, Dronya complains that the governor kept leering at her chest. She soon realizes she had left Luca behind and goes back to pick her up. In the meantime, Luca eats and doesn't realize Dronya has left until Klaus mentions she's been gone for awhile. Luca hurriedly leaves the governor's house to look for Dronya, only to encounter a nun with an eyepatch offering her assistance. Although reluctant to accept her help, Luca gives in and the nun takes her to Dronya. Dronya thanks the nun for her assistance but the nun hurriedly offers a place for them to rest as the village bell has rung three times. She takes the duo to her church where she serves them dinner and explains the need to hide after the bell has rung three times. After settling in the church, the nun named Marietta approaches Dronya in her room and explains that her grandmother was a witch. She compliments Dronya on her beauty and undresses herself, molesting Dronya in her sensitive areas. A reluctant Dronya vomits, causing Marietta to leave the room. The following morning, Dronya gives Marietta a stern look and tells Luca to never associate herself with that person, much to Luca's confusion. Other appearances ''Age of Ishtaria'' Dronya appears with Luca as an obtainable character with a Pound attack type and a Null element. Their passive skills are "The Dusk Witch" which revives and heals fallen self once only if skill procs at a 35% chance and "Tractatus de Monstrum" which immensely lowers ATK of foes at a 40% chance. Their active skill is Null Cure All III which boosts Null Units' ATK for 1 Turn and heals all allies for 8 turns. They are obtainable from the limited packs known as "Nippon Ichi Packs". Their artwork was illustrated by Takehito Harada. Card quote: :Dronya: "Fetch the Tractatus de Monstrum." :Luca: "I brought it! I got it right here!" Homepage quote: :Luca: Here I am, Madam Dronya! You called for me?" ''Z/X -Zillions of enemy X-'' Dronya, known as " ", appears as an obtainable card. Her color is black, her card type is Z/X, her tribe is Dronya, her cost is 6 and her power is 8000. She is obtainable from the set known as "Nippon Ichi Software 3". Her artwork was illustrated by Takehito Harada. She has the following effect when used in play: :Boot Square Sleep If your Player is "Tractatus de Monstrum", choose up to 2 Soldier in your Trash, and make them appear on empty Normal Square in Reboot State. :Boot Square Destroy one of your Z/X on Square except this card. If your Player is "Tractatus de Monstrum", choose a Z/X on Normal Square, and destroy it. This ability can only be played once per turn. Dronya, known as " ", appears as another obtainable card. Her color is black, her card type is Z/X, her tribe is Dronya, her cost is 5 and her power is 7500. She is obtainable from the set known as "Nippon Ichi Software 3". Her artwork was illustrated by Takehito Harada. She has the following effect when used in play: :Waker Lv 4 (Available if you have 4 or more face-up Waker in your Dynamis.) Auto Square This card appears. You may choose a card in your hand, and put it into Trash. If you do, you may choose and resolve 2 of the following effects in any order. "Choose a Z/X on Normal Square, and destroy it." "Put the top card of your deck into Charge." "Choose a Z/X in your Trash except "Witch Who Controls Puppet Soldiers, Dronya", and return it to hand." Gallery File:LoRCoD Dronya Artwork.png| File:LoRCoD Dronya Artwork2.png| References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Labyrinth of Refrain: Coven of Dusk characters Category:Witches Category:Females